Naruto Sky Dragon slayer
by Nikelightt
Summary: Ya saben todos es la 4 guerra de shinobis Naruto es parte de ella Naruto esta peliando contra madAra un shinobi legendario Naruto usa su kyubi mode I sage mode I su sharigan I su reningan I su rasegan I marada tambien un ataque el resutado del choque manda a Naruto a otra dimension la hice bien rapido! perdon si no esta aca bien escrita XD NaruXcana o NaruXlucy a un nose :(
1. Naruto Sky dragon slayer & El Comienzo

Naruto I fairy tail no son mio son propiedad de los creadores que lo hicieron

Ya saben todos es la 4 guerra de shinobis Naruto es parte de ella Naruto esta peliando contra madAra un shinobi legendario Naruto usa su kyubi mode I sage mode I su sharigan I su reningan I su rasegan I marada tambien un ataque el resutado del choque manda a Naruto a otra dimension pero este Naruto es poderoso un poco mas tiene mas tecnicas que le ensenaron sus amigos shinobis iasi tambien tiene byakugan ese se lo pasaron con la Sangre le pusieron sangre de neji era la ultima petidicion de neji I al principio va salir Wendy se su apeido Sera Uzumaki mi historia no tiene XD

Naruto se levanta en un bosque sin saber nada donde estava esta herido grabemente apenas puede caminar Ve a una nina jugando la nina lo ve en esa

condicion se a susta un poco ya cuando le va decir Naruto se desmalla la nina sin saber Grita Grannidey sale un Dragon platiado volando Dice que Pasa Wendy

dice este onichan esta Erido ayudalo dragon sele queda biendo tiene mucho poder en el se que pensando el dragon unos segundos dice le curare usa su

magia lo cura despues lo carga se lo lleva con wendy a una cueva donde se estavan que dando nadie sabe donde queda lo mete lo cuida unas una despues

Naruto se levanta dice donde estoy la nina le responde estas en una cueva conmigo gannydey te curo I te trajo aqui conmigo megustaria conocerla darle las

gracias dice entonce voltea le dice Gracias Eres un dragon! Le dice si pero no te a sustes no te are nada malo le dice gracias otra vez el dragon le dice me

llamo Grannidey pero dime Granny Naruto me Llamo Naruto uzumaki tengo 17 anos dragon le dice mucho gusto Naruto ella es wendy ella es mi aprendis tiene

un talent facinante pero es timida ola wendy mucho gusto Gracias por ayudarme tambien Granny le tengo que decir algo no soy de este mundo dice granny ya

lo se sete nota que no eres de aqui con esos poderes que tienes aparencia Gracias granny megustaria saber donde estoy ? pare tener una idea mira Naruto

aqui se llama earthland estas un bosque ahorita I en una cueva donde vivo yo I Wendy por el momento o aqui usan magia algo especial no todos pueden

usarla la magia que usa wendy se llama Sky Dragon slayer es una magia muy ponderosa si la sabes usar dice oooooooo eso esta bien suabe megustaria

aprenderla si quieres te puedo ensenar asi paque wendy tenga alguien a su lad opaque sele quite lo timida wendy se pone un poco roja timida le dice Naruto

Claro megustaria pero si puedo? No soy de este mundo le dice granny claro que puedes tienes lo que se ocupa enserio dice Naruto Granny si Naruto Naruto ba

con wendy le dice seremos companero wendy se pone timida un poco roja le dice Naruto cuantos anos tienes wendy tengo 10 hoh me puedes lllamar Naruto-

onichan onichan como sea major contigo wendy dice onichan se pone roja I Naruto tambien yo nunca tube una hermanita hacen platica se duermen unos

minutos despues granny tambien el dia siguiente se ponen entrenar Pasa unos meses Naruto ya le agara mas poder a sky slayer magic Wendy le agarra mas

confianza a Naruto ablar mas con ella granny lo nota granny se siente aliviada Naruto el dia siguiente le dice granny que le ensenar una tecnica a wendy

paque la use se puede defender mas dice granny que le enseneras es una sopresa Naruto se ba busca a wendy se van al bosque le dice onichan que asemos

aqui le dice wendy te ensenare una tecnica que te sirbira cuando estes en peligro cuando nesesitas usarla es muy ponderosa poreso ten cuidado se llama

rasegan lo que te llama Naruto empieza pone su mano sale una bola azul Le dice onichan que es eso esto te ensenare mira que le pasa aa ese arbol naurot

va lo taka mire que ase un ollo dice wendy no pasa nada dice mira atras mira que esta todo destruido si wendy wow como isiste eso wendy esta tecnica ase el

dano a dentro del cuerpo no afuera poreso te digo es ponderosa si sabes usarla sera muy ponderosa tu tienes el alemento que ocupas para aserlo mas fuerte

que es viento Mira wendy pon extiende tu mano le da una globo de agua dice Naruto consentra tu enegia adentro pero no explotes el globo controlas tu magia

la aras como redonda wendy explotasa el primero el Segundo I el tercero I el 4 puede dice Naruto eres muy Buena wendy aprendis mas rapido que yo el

siguiente paso sera que lo agas sin el globo lo ase ahora consentralo mas I despues ataka LO ASE PASA LO MISMOO QUE NARUTTO LE DICE MUY BIEN ELLO

ESE RASEGAN ES LA PRIMERA ETAPA ERES MUY LISTA WENDY DICE WENDY GRACIAS ONICHAN SIGUE PLATICANDO CADA VEZ LE SALE MAS PODEROSO AHORA

WENDY USA TU ELEMENTO METELO AHI JUNTA EL VIENTO AHI PIENSA WENDY A CONTRESATE LE SALE PUDO ASERLO MEJOR SIGUE ASI ASTA QUE SE ASE TARDE

DICE WENDY ESTA TECNICA ESTA GENIAL GRACIAS NARUTO DE NADA APRENDISTES MUY RAPIDO WENDY YO DURE UNA SEMANA EN APRENDERLA TU UN DIA ME

SIENTO ORGULLOSO DE MI HERMANA MEJOR WENDY SE PONE SUPER ROJA AHORA ERES UNA UZUMAKI LE DICE WENDY WENDY UZUMAKI SE QUEDA PENSANDO

MEGUSTA COMO SUENA ASI ME LLAMARE AHORA DICE NARUTO CLARO QUE SI WENDY SE VAN ALA CUEVA VA CON GRANNY LE DICE COMO LES FUE DICE NARUTO

MUY BIEN WENDY APRENDIO RAPIDO ES BUENA SU TALENTO ES MEJOR QUE EL MIO SIN DUDA ELLA SERA FUERTE SI QUIERE ME SIENTO ORGULLOSO DE ELLA

DICE GRANNY TE ESCUCCHAS COMO UN HERMANO MAYOR NARUTO SE PONE ROJO DICE GRACIAS GRANNY ELLA SOELLA SOY SE LLAMA WENDY UZUMAKI DICE

GRASNNY ESO ME GUSTA AHORA WENDY ENSENALE LO QUE APRENDISTES HOY A GRANNIDEY SALEN AFUERA EMPIEZA A CONSENTRAR LA MAGIA I EL VIENTO

ATAKA EL ARBOOL DICE WOW WENDY ESE ATAQUE ES MUY PODEROSO NARUTO LE ENSENASTES ALGO VASTANTE INTERESANTE SABIA QUE ELLA IBA PODER

APRENDELO POR SU TALENTO! GRANNY ESO LLA LO SABIA SE VAN A DOMIR

naruro va praticar sus tecnicas de Dragon slayer I wendy tambien tambien ando practicando el Resegan mas para tenerlo mas dominado pasa el dia rapido

paara ellos sevan a domir Naruto I wendy estan domirdos I grannidey dice es el momento de irme que tengan suerte en sus vidas I aventuras conoscan gente que puedan ablar tengan alguien special en su vida Suerte mis hijos Seva

El dia siguiente Naruto I wendy se levantaron viendo que no esta Grannydey dice Naruto ahi que irnos wendy dice wendi a donde Naruto donde quieras pero

granny creo que nos dejo dice porque dice Naruto nose pero vamonos de aqui a buscarla Naruto I wendy sus cosas se van si ver atras dice Naruto vamos ala

ciudad mas sercas para que agarre un trabajos como mago porque no tengo mucho dinero tenemos que comer dice wendy esta bien se van llegaron a

pequennas ciudad pero nomas comian en el poco dinero pero no encontraban trabajo se fueron antes de ir se escucharon que magnolia era la ciudad mas

grande pero estava un poco mas lejos como 5 dias dice naruto ya sabemos a donde ir llegan a la ciudad magnolia van a puesto que ahi en las calles le

pregunta una senora no sabe una parte donde pueda agarrar un trabajo?

Dice como que tipo de trabajo soy mago I mi Hermana tambien pero yo sere el unico que trabaje ahi un bar sercas pero nose si quieras meterte ahi como un

boletin puedes agarrar trabajo dice donde esta eso Bar esta en la siguiente calle se llama RaveMaster el bar ok Gracias por ayudarme dice la senora de nada

aver si encuentras un trabajo que te ayude Naruto I wendy se van caminando llegan abren la puerta el bar estava muy limpio se ve poca gente estar el senor

que vende ahi Naruto I wendy se sienta les dice nos da dos basos de agua porfavor le dice claro oiga me dijeron que aqui puedo en contrar trabajo I alado un

senor que esta ablando con el senor del bar sabe tengo este trabajo creo que no podre solo en eso Naruto yo lo puedo ayudar dice tu? Dice Naruto si soy

mago mi hermanita tambien el trabajo que are es encontrar unos magos que robaran el banco aqui pero nose si puedas dice claro que si dice esta bien

vamonos los esperaremos depsues atacamos que te parece eso? Esta bien mi Hermana ira conmigo ella no peliara ni nada ella vera de lejos ok esta bien se

van se es conden esperan que llegue pasa unas horas llegan unas personas sespechosas dice el senor ellos son presentio su magia seven poderoso creo que

ocupare mas gente dice Naruto no lo creo entrar los magos empieza a robar Naruto desesparece tan rapido que el senor ni lo vio el senor corre adentro ve

Naruto parado les dice dejen todo ahi salgan calmadamente no los los lastimare si no abra vuelta atras! Los magos se empieza a rerir que podras hacer solo

mas que ustedes juntos empieza a corer tan rapido que el senor que estava con el ni lo vio mucho dice esa rapides no de este mundo es mas rapido que JeT

Naruto ya tenia dos en el suelo iva por el 3 corrio lepego por la espalda los tres magos estan incosientes dice el senor wow ni uso magia ni nada dice ese

chico es muy fuerte dice llama a alguien se los lleve dice el senor gracias A si seme olvido presentarme me llamo macao conbalt mucho gusto


	2. Fairy Tail

se llevan los magos macao leda la mitad de dinero ahi esta, Naruto esa es tu parte le dice Gracias "Macao se Queda pesando Naruto seria una buena adicion al

Gremio le Preguntare si legustaria unirse esta aqui en la ciudad no lejos" Naruto ya se esta lliendo dice Macao espera dice Naruto que paso macao dice oye

Naruto no eres parte de un Gremio? Dice Naruto Que es eso dice macao vamos a comer algo I ahi te explico mejor mas despacio para que entiendas te va

gustar la idea dice Naruto a wendy que opinas dice wendy si estabien medio amber esta bien dice Naruto esta bien se van caminando se meten a un restoran

dice Naruto pide lo que quieras wendy Naruto pide Ramen I wendy agarrar una en salada maco carne I con aroz se ponen a comer I a platicar le dice macao un

Gremio es un lugar donde puedes buscar trabajo como yo agarre este trabajo ahi en el gremio que me uni se llamaFairy tail ahi un maestro ahi es el mas

poderoso del gremio Nosotros nos tratamos como familia ahi gente de todo el tipo I magos tambien ahi unos muy poderosos ahi diferentes rangos el rango

mas alto es S Class mago si estas en ese ganas mas dinero ahi trabajos mas dificiles poreso te pagan mas yo estoy en un rango mas bajo poreso no gano

tanto pero no me preocupo cada quien puede lo que pueda Naruto parte aveces ahi magos que se unen al misma trabajo deviden la mitad del dinero como

nosotros lo hicimos muchos magos asi le asen en fairy tail ahi los que tambien lo hacen solo es muy divertido en el gremio tambien siempre estan tomando

pasando el tiempo tegusto el gremio como suena? Dice macao dice naruto se escucha muy suabe perome puedo unirme y tambien wendy a el dice Naruto dice

macao claro que si maestro siempre acepta a gente se llama Makarov dreyar es una persona muy agrade ya esta Viejo pero no te vallas con la finta es

poderoso a o pues si me me uno I wendy tambien ok ahorita que acabemos de comer vamos te presentare con el pasa unos minutos y acaban de comer se

van donde esta el gremio Naruto se va asercando dice ahi es macao dice si wow muy grande yo me imagine algo mas chico como el bar donde Estamos algo

asi I wendy dice tambien pense eso dice no te preocupes te acostumbaras aqui abren las puertas ven a todos miran que estan tomando unos peliando I

pasando el tiempo dice narut oes como dijistes dice para que veas l oque digo es verdad wendy se pone atras de Naruto timida dice ya LLEGUE ! dice macao

todos voltean dice bienvenido de vuelta macao unos se asercan dice como te fue I cotando dice muy bien este muchacho que esta alado de mi me ayudo en el

trabajo es muy fuerte dicen orale sevan a sercando dice Makarov mucho gusto de verlo otra vez dice Makarov igualmente vi que te fue bien en tu trabajo si el

muchacho este me ayudo mucho se llama Naruto uzumaki ella es su hermanita wendy uzumaki dice que bien dice macao le dije a Naruto de nosotros tuvo

interes en uniser al fairy tail I al gremio dice ya sabes todos son bienvenidos a fairy tail Naruto se presneta me llamo Naruto uzumaki tengo 17 anos soy de una

ciudad muy lejos de a qui dice Makarov mucho gusto como puedes notar soy el maestro de aqui si me dijo macao de usted I de este lugar I gracia por

aceptarme I ami Hermana dice no te preocupes siempre aceptamos a gente mas que ayuda a un camarada Naruto sonrie asi Naruto cuando te unes tienes que

tener el simbolo del gremio eso no lo sabia pense que era un tatu nomas no sabia dice Makarov si es como el que tiene macao dice Naruto ok lo puedes tener

del color que gustes dice Makarov mira vena qui con el tatu aro magico dice maestro ok ahi voy una muchacha de pelo blanco I ojos azules se aserca I Naruto

se que pesando que bonita e sea muchacha dice Makarov preguntale a Naruto que color lo quiere I que lugar lo va querer le dice dice Naruto lo quiero azul I en

el hombre se lo pone I a wendy tambien del mismo color mismo lugar ahi gente que se aserca de todas las edades dice Makarov ya saben que significa esto

TODOS DICEN FIESTA todos se ponen a tomar I hacer pachanga se aserca una nina pequena le dice ven a sentarte conmigo con la gente la misma edad que

nosotros I tu hermanita tambien dice ok Naruto se aserca se sienta con ellos dice hola mucho gusto todos se presentan hola me llamo Gray fullbuster I uso una

magia que se llama hielo ago figuras ponderosas despues se presenta otro le dice hola a Naruto hola me llamo natsu Dragneel uso magia que se llama Dragon

slayer Naruto I wendy se soprenden de escuchar eso mi element es Fuego despues se presenta una muchachca dice ola me llamo Cana Alberona Dice Naruto

en su mente Es muy bonita ella se pone un poco rojo pesando eso depsues dice puedo leer tu fotuna mi magia no es muy fuerte para conbates se presenta

otra muchacha Lucy Heartfilia yo uso animals celistiales son medio Fuertes unas otras no dice Naruto en su mente nunca avia escuchado de esas magias son

nuevas para iasi todos se presentan ya es el turno de Naruto Naruto dice Hola Me Llamo Naruto Uzumaki Tengo 17 de Edad vengo de una ciudad muy muy

lejos de aqui mi magia es Dragon slayer mi element es Viento Natsu dice UN DRAGON SLAYER COMO YO TODOS SE SOPRENDEN EN ESCUCHAR ESO ASTA

MAESTRO I UN SENOR ALADO DE EL DICE NATSU SABES QUIEN ES IGNEL I SABES DONDE ESTA DICE NARUTO LO SIENTO NO SE QUIEN ES NOSE DONDE ESTA, NO

ME DEJARON ACABAR! Pero mi Hermana wendy tambien es un dragon slayer como yo TODOS LOS DEL GREMIO SE SOPRENDEN TENEMOS 3 DRAGON SLAYER

ASTA DE LOS LA MESA SE SOPRENDEN naruto y wendy se quedan confondidos porque se so prenden no sabes enserio su magia es muy rara no todos pueden

usarla o prenderla tienes que ser una persona special dice Naruto grannidey no nos dijo eso Naruto I wendy se ponen ablar con todos, todos siguen ablando

tomando I el makarov I el senor de a lado se quedan pesando no sabemos mucho de Naruto nomas de lo que dijo no sabemos que tan poderoso es el unico

que lo a visto a sido macao tenemos que prenguntale dice Makarov macao vena qui por unos minutos dice macao dice ahi voy se aserca dice que paso maestro

tenemos una duda sobre Naruto no sabemos que rango poner no sabemos si es muy poderoso sabemos que si tiene mucha magia I algo mas pero no

tenemos una idea I nomas lo as visto peliar macao sele queda biendo seriamente a los dos ellos se soprenden dice en realidad tampoco se mucho dicen como

esuqe en trabajo que hicimos no uso magia dicen maestro I el senor de alado como dice macao si nomaas corrio tan rapido que pense que era magia pero no

depsues volter ya tenia dos magos o a uno en el suelo fue tan rapido ni en cuenta no se su fuerza dice el senor creo que tenemos que tener una pelea para

ver dice Makarov tu con Naruto peliar dice si tengo curiosidad de sus abilidades creo que sere el endicado para desmostrar sus abilidades dice maestro Estas

seguro Gildarts Clive


End file.
